More than Anyone
by GuardianAngel28
Summary: It's a songfic about Monica and Chandler. What if their love for each other is put to test? Please Read and Review. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Hey! This is my first fic! I'm just kind of new here and I'm pretty much not sure of what I am doing! I just wanted to write and dedicate this fic to the best tv couple in the world: Monica and Chandler! Please read and review. Please review so that I'll know if what I am doing is right!

"I'm sorry Monica. I just think "us" won't work." This was the last thing Chandler said to Monica before she left for Boston. Actually, in his heart and mind, he knows it'll work. Monica is his future, his family, his life. But all of those dreams were washed away when Monica told Chandler that there was a job offering in Boston, as head chef in a 5-star hotel.

It took Chandler a year or so to heal himself from the pain he has gone through. Though not completely healed, he wants to believe that he is. How can he forget the best thing that he ever had? He was ready to give up everything he has to spend the rest of his life with his lady.

_Winter of 2000._

"_Hello, Ms. Geller, I just want to tell that your application for the position of head chef in Hilton Hotel has been approved, but there is a slight dilemma. The only open position is in our branch in Boston. It is the only position we can offer you. If you are interested though, please give us a call-back." Then the answering machine beeped indicating the end of the message. While the message was playing, Chandler heard everything. What? What's up with Hilton Hotel? Why are they calling up Monica and telling her that her application was approved? Monica never mentioned anything about that? It would be way too important fore her not to tell me this. Chandler was reflecting what the woman on the other line was saying when suddenly Monica arrived from work._

"_Hey honey." Monica looked and observed what Chandler was doing. She knew Chandler well. She knows when something is bothering him, and right now, something is bothering him. "Honey, why such a long face?"_

_Chandler was jolted; he didn't realize that Monica was already in front of him. "No…nothing… its just that message… Um… Mon, did you forget to say something to me? Something that goes by the name Hilton Hotel?" Chandler asked sarcastically. _

"_Oh my god! How did you know about that? Honey, I'm so sorry, I did not tell you about this because I just think that it would not be important. And besides, I know I'll never get in that kind of place. I'm a good chef but those who work there are way too good. Way out of my league. And if ever I get in to one of those sophisticated, five-star hotels, I would do anything, and I mean everything to stay in that job and live my life bragging to people I'm a chef in a five-star restaurant."_

_Chandler was silent. He did not know how to tell her girlfriend that her dream job had just left a message asking her to leave New York and start anew in Boston._

"_Mon, I.. I think you have a message. Why don't you answer it?" _

_Monica pressed the play button and the message regarding her dream job played in the background. It could be seen through Monica's face the excitement and pride she felt when she heard it. It was the best day of her life, then she realized, there was one person who was not happy for her._

"_Are you gonna take it? Okay, what a stupid question to ask. When are you leaving? Chandler asking Monica, hopelessly wishing that Monica would decide not to go for it cause Boston is not New York._

"_Honey, Y... You can go with me to Boston with me?"_

"_I can't. I have my job here, my friends, our friends! If you could still remember them. I just couldn't leave everything behind. Why don't you wait a little longer, maybe in a month or two there'd be an opening here in New York."_

"_Chandler, I can't let this opportunity pass. What if there won't be an opening? What if this kind of opportunity comes once in a lifetime? I can't risk that. Its just too hard, and dumb." Monica tried to explain._

"_Then there is nothing to talk about. It looks like you already made up your mind. Well then, I guess its good-bye then. Happy trip too…" Chandler left the apartment slamming the door and left Monica all by herself inside. _

"Why didn't I just go with her to Boston? We could have had that 'happy ever after' thing. If only I realized that the so called thing-I-can't-leave-behind is nothing compared to her. And now, the only thing I can do is to sit here and think of her." Chandler was telling himself these things. He had never regretted anything more in his life than his decision to stay in New York.

Even though once in a while, Monica would come to visit them or they go to Boston, it's just too painful to see his ex-love-of-his-life to have moved on too quickly. It was as if they shared nothing special; as if they were just goofing around. It was hard for him to believe that.

Every time his and her eyes meet, it's as if they were talking to each other. It was like whispering sweet things to her. But most of the time, she tries to avoid his eye contact which made him believe that she doesn't love her anymore.

Chandler's thoughts were suddenly disrupted when Joey entered their apartment and told to him about the good news. Well, it was not actually that good for him..

"Hey man, have you heard? Monica is coming back! She quit her job there in Boston."

TBC.


	2. The Flashback

Chandler's eyes grew bigger. He never expected that he would hear those words again. He thought he could never be with Monica longer than 2 weeks.

"What? Ho…how is that possible? Why would she quit? It's her dream job? She would never do such a thing!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? It's true. She called Ross and told him that she's coming home and that she needs a place to stay."

"So... when is she coming back?" Chandler asked.

"Two, three weeks? I dunno. But she'll be here soon. Man, aren't you excited? With Monica back, it's like the old times. The whole gang, drinking coffee at Central Perk. How great could that be? Plus, with Monica staying here temporarily, I think that we're gonna have a blast!"

Chandler's eyes even grew wider. Monica can't stay in there apartment. It would be like torture to see Monica everyday and knowing that she's just in the other room. "Why? Why? Why? W... why is she staying here?"

"Dude… what's your problem? Aren't you happy that Monica's gonna live here for a while? You know what happened to her grandmother's apartment. If only the fire was caught fast… well... Thanks to you, most of their stuff got burned. Just think of it this way, if Monica's here, we can see her naked once in a while... Wouldn't that be great?!"

"Did you hear what you just said? Joey… you were here when I was crying my eyeballs out because of Monica!"

"I thought you've moved on?"

"No! How can I move on? She's the love of my life.."

"Oh… Sorry man, didn't know that, but hey, maybe this is a chance for you to bring back the good times! Maybe its time to continue your love story!"

Chandler ran out of words to tell Joey. His mind was debating whether he'd feel happy or not. He knows he'll be happy 'cause he could see Monica again and hang out with her more often. But on the other hand, he's scared that he might really lose it because he knows he's still madly in love with Monica.

"Okay Joe, maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Monica stayed here. Does she know about this?"

"Yeah. And she was really thankful for letting her stay even just for a few months."

_Well, maybe it'll be good. Maybe I could live with her without harboring any romantic feelings for her? Maybe I could do that…_ Chandler said in his mind.

For the past two weeks, Chandler had been trying to instill in his mind that he should forget Monica. The thing they had happened 3 years ago. She couldn't have feelings for him? Monica's such an attractive girl. Any man she likes could be hers in just a snap. On the other Chandler was having a hard time with his love life not only because of his eccentric attitude but also, he still could not accept that he is without Monica.

Chandler, Joey, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe decided that they would all go to the airport to welcome Monica. Each one of them brought gifts with them to show how glad they were that Monica was back. The whole gang was so excited. They missed Monica so much. Every time Monica visited New York, they hanged out with her everyday. Sometimes, they even call in sick just to spend more time with Monica. They all missed the special bond they had. And now, when Monica's plane arrives, everything will be back to normal. They'd spend most of their days hanging out at Central Perk, have their breakfast at her apartment, and spend Thanksgiving the Monica way.

Monica's plane will arrived within an hour. Her plane will arrive at around 6:30 pm. Chandler was getting a bit restless and kept on looking at his watch. He repeatedly glanced at his watch hoping that the hour has passed and that the plane had arrived. Once more, he looked at his watch and saw the time; it was already 5:27…

_Flashback:_

"_Hello kids. Anyone missed me?" Chandler walked in to Monica and Rachel's apartment greeting everyone with his signature line._

"_Hey Chandler, you look happy today? Did we score last night?" Rachel asked him knowing that the glow on Chandler's face only meant one thing._

"_What? Me? Hey, that is a bit hurtful. Do you think that my only source of pleasure is sex? Ouch! I am officially hurt!"_

"_Oh my god. I'm so sorry honey. I thought…" Rachel was trying to explain her side when Chandler suddenly interrupted her._

"_No I'm just kidding… Sex is the only pleasure I have. And for your information, last night was the best I ever had! Could you believe that?!" Chandler was about to do his victory dance after announcing to everyone the-best-he-ever-had._

"_Woah man, I'm so happy for you! So who's the-best-I-ever-had girl?" Ross asked out of curiosity._

"_Well… um…. She's…. someone… you don't know?" _

"_Oh really?" Monica asked and it could be sensed in her voice that she was curios as to what excuse would Chandler use now._

"_Yh… yes.. She's a girl from work! Yes! She is 1999 Ms. Statistical-Analysis-and-Data-Reconfiguration." _

"_Wow! Then she must be really hot then, you know. Even if her job is sooo lame. You know just imputing numbers. Maybe I could meet her one day?" Joey asked his best friend. _

"_No you __**can**__ not." It could be sensed from his tone that he knows Joey would end up sleeping with her._

"_Any ways, I'm happy for you Chandler, but I got to go to my doctor's appointment. You know, 3 months from now I'd be giving birth to my brother's triplets. Does any one want to come with me?" Phoebe asked her friends hoping that someone would actually volunteer to come with her. "Whoever comes with me would get a free massage?"_

"_Oh.. ok! I'll come with you Pheebs! You know I won't let you go by yourself. It's such a dangerous place outside!" Joey said and escorting Phoebe to the door. _

"_Well then I should get going too. I have to go to the museum cause there is some situation there right now." Ross told Monica and kissed her goodbye._

"_Yeah Ross, could I go with you. Cause I was going to the post office and it has the same route as to the museum. I don't want to be walking alone you know." Rachel told Ross and waved goodbye to Monica and Chandler._

"_Well I guess we have the apartment for ourselves. How about I book you with the best you ever had?" Monica told Chandler while brushing her lips to his._

_Chandler glanced through the clock, it read 5:27 pm._

"_Wait Monica, there is something I want to give you." Chandler handed her a silver watch. It was his watch actually, and it was kind of old and you could see that the color was a bit faded._

"_Um.. ok.. Thank you? I guess? But, why are you giving this to me? Is this because I am the best you ever had and this is a token of appreciation? Hey mister, I'm not that cheap!" Monica was kind of confused as to why Chandler gave her the watch._

"_No! Its not that.. Its just that 5 months 27 days ago was the first time we hook up in London. And if you see the time it reads 5:27." Chandler explained to Monica._

"_Chandler.. What is so special about 5:27?"_

"_Look at the hands of the watch, it as if they're holding hands. They seem inseparable. Like us. Monica, we've been together for more than 5 months now, and I just want to tell you that these past months were the happiest days of my life. Monica, I love you. And there will be no one else I would love more than you."_

_Monica could not believe what she heard. Her best friend, Chandler told her he loves her. Chandler who was afraid of commitments. Chandler who was afraid to harbor feelings because he might get hurt. This Chandler was actually telling her he lover her?_

"_Wow. That's huge. Oh my god Chandler. I could not believe it. I mean at first I thought to myself that this could never happen. I know you so well and I never thought that you'd actually fall in love… with me? I mean, before, I already felt that I was falling in love with you but then I began to realize that you might not learn to love me. And now that you are telling me this, I am just the happiest woman alive." Monica moved to Chandler, locking themselves in a hug. After this, they sealed the deal with a passionate kiss, and then everything was utopian. It was so magical. It was the start of something more. Something that both of them always wanted. _

"_We'll be like the hands of the clock when it strikes 5:27. We'll never be apart... until the end of time…"_


	3. The Secret

This is the 3rd Chapter. Hope you guys like it! R&R please! Thanks!

"How long has it been?" Ross asked Chandler who seemed to be glancing at his watch from time to time.

"6:02." Chandler answered Ross in an awfully nervous tone.

"Hey, what's the matter man? Aren't you excited that Monica's coming home." Ross asked his best friend sensing his nervousness from the way he answered him.

"_Excited? How could I not be excited?! The woman I love is coming home and I think that I could have a shot with her now! Could I be more excited than what I am feeling now?" _Chandler wanted to tell this to Ross, but he wanted to sound cool so he just came up with a lame answer so that Ross would just let it pass. "What? Yeah… Kind of. I mean she's **our** best friend. I want us, friends to hang out. I miss hanging out with her."

Little did Chandler know that Monica was feeling the same way. While she was in the plane, she was feeling so uncomfortable. She knew that her friends would start to ask questions as to why she had left her job and decided to come back home. _Sure they would think that I was fired? But that's not true. Being the head chef is like being the boss. You can never get fired! The only way you could leave your job is either you burn their whole kitchen on purpose or quit the job, and they __**know**__ I would never burn their kitchen! I just hope that they'll buy my excuse. And how could I face Chandler? I mean I have visited them in New York but he would just make up excuses for not being with me. Either he had to work with his WENUS or it was his colleague's birthday. He just never runs out of excuses! For three years that I've visited him in New York, not once was I able to hang out with him. _

Monica was feeling pressured as to how he will face Chandler. She loved him. She **still** loved him. She knew that their night in London was the start of a new beginning. She never thought of falling head over heels with her best friend. They've known each other for so long and never felt any 'romantic love' for each other. But after the night in London, boom! It was like a bus which hit her. Cupid really has done his job well. Since then she just didn't want to leave his side. She wanted to be with him 24/7, but she didn't know that there was one thing that could have kept them apart.

_This secret is killing me and I need to tell it to you. If I continue my life knowing that I hid this from you, I know you'll end up hating me so badly that you'd rather kill me. I know it's been 3 years now and I had every opportunity to tell you. But how could I start? How could I tell you this? If I told you this secret, I know you'll just end up leaving me. And I would start to hate myself because I know it was my fault to start with. _

_Three years have passed and I was able to muster every ounce of confidence that I could ever have. I have to tell this to you. I need to, before this eats me up alive._ Monica was trying to convince herself that its time to let the cat out of the bag. 3 years is such a long time and she thinks that it was time.

She looked up at the small television that hanged above the cabin. She saw that they were about to land. In about 15 minutes, she has to face reality. She had practiced what she'll say to her friends in the mirror for some time now. And today, she's going to do her live performance. She knew that she could not forget any of the lines that she'll say. One wrong word and everything would be different.

Every time Monica felt nervous, she would put her hand in her pocket. Not only did she feel more secure when her hands are in her pocket, but in that way she could feel the greatest gift she has ever receive in her entire life- the wrist watch Chandler gave to her.

When she was in Boston, not once did she ever forget to bring this with her. She found herself feeling safe every time this piece of jewelry was near her body. She believed that the watch was like an extension of Chandler. Every time she stroked the cool steel of the watch, she would imagine that it was Chandler's face that she was caressing. And every time she looked at the face of the watch, she would remember Chandler's promise- that he'll never leave her side. _He kept his word. He never left me. I left him. I hope he understands why I left for Boston. _Monica was trying to reassure herself that Chandler did really fall for her and that the excuses he made when she visited were made because he got hurt of leaving him. All these thoughts finally came to an end when the stewardess announced that the plane has landed. She didn't even feel that the plane was descending. She was so hooked up with her thoughts that she was not aware of her surroundings.

Everyone started to disembark the plane. Monica got her luggage and went straight to the baggage counter. She wanted to meet her friends. She wanted to see Chandler, to get over the tension that was making her all jittery. When she claimed her baggage, she went to the gate and started to look for familiar faces.

"Monica! Right here!" She heard a faint voice calling her. After a while did it register in her mind that the voice belonged to Phoebe. She saw them but they were a bit far, so she started walking in their direction.

"Wow! Does she look hot!" Ross gave an evil look when Joey blurted this out.

"Well, she always did." Chandler whispered to Joey with a slight delight of seeing Monica after several years.

Everyone was anticipating the moment wherein they could go and hug Monica. She was still a few meters away, but they were getting really excited. The airport was really crowded especially in this time of the day. The only thing that they could see was the grin on Monica's face.

Chandler too had this huge smile. As though he slept with a hanger that night and his smile just reached his ears. He was so excited to see Monica and knew that everything would be back to normal as soon as Monica was by his side. He finally decided that he would pursue Monica and would leave everything in the past. And with this he thought that the best way to let Monica know that he's going to woo her is by giving her a kiss on the lips.

Monica was inching closer to her friends. She was so excited to see them again, knowing that she would not have to leave them again. She also saw Chandler's smile. It was still that cute smile that he wore every time he told her that he loved her.

Only a few inches left until he could once again reach for her lips. When she was finally within reach, he did not mind his surroundings, his friends, the passers-by or anything that was in that moment, he just grabbed her face and inched closed to her lips leaving a passionate kiss. When both heads finally separated from the fiery kiss, Monica introduced someone to her friends.

"Hey everyone, this is Angelique, my daughter."

TBC. R&R please. Thanx.


	4. The Reason

"Hey everyone, this is Angelique, my daughter." After that being said, Monica was expecting questions being fired at her. But to her surprise, everyone was silent. Too silent actually, this made her worry what her friends were thinking.

Clearly, everyone was shocked with Monica's revelation. _How come she never told about this before? This is way too huge and it couldn't be that it just slipped out of her mind that she forgot to tell anyone she had a daughter. _Everyone was having these thoughts. But among the five friends, the person who was shocked the most was Chandler.

"A…Ang..Angelique? Right? So… Um… hello? I guess?" Chandler tried to be nice to the little kid.

Angelique was the nice, cute little girl type. She had this sweet face and bright blue eyes. She had brown hair, a fair complexion and actually wore a smile all the time.

"Haaay!" She said ecstatically without even knowing who that person was she was talking to.

"Hey um, baby, this Chandler Bing. Remember. The guy from the stories I was telling you?" Monica tried to explain to her daughter who this man was.

"Ohhhh…. Yes yes! I remember him! He's the pwince! The pwince charming who tried to save Cindarella!" Angelique couldn't believe that the prince charming in Monica's stories and this man that is in front of him is the same person.

Chandler just nodded but you could still sense the confusion from his eyes. There was a moment of silence. The excitement that everyone had was suddenly turned into confusion. You could feel the atmosphere enveloped with bewilderment. Wanting to break the ice, Rachel asked if they wanted to get a cab and ride back to the apartment.

Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel shared in one cab with some of Monica and Angelique's suitcases. On the other cab were Chandler, Monica and Angelique, who was silent throughout the trip, except for the occasional wows of the child. It was actually her first time to be in New York and you could really see the excitement in her.

Monica was busy thinking to herself. _Did Chandler just kiss me? Why did he kiss me? He never talked to me when I visit here, and now he just grabs me and kisses me? What is going on? I mean, sure, I've been dreaming about this for like forever, that one day he'll be able to kiss me again. That he'll kiss me till the morning light, but when I introduced Angelique he never spoke to me again. Actually, he never __**did**__ talk to me. When I saw them 5, he grabbed me and kissed me and then he stopped. And then he just starts with his cold shoulder thing again. _

On the other hand, in cab number 1, questions were flying everywhere.

"What? Monica had a child and we did not know about that?" Rachel asked Ross feeling a bit angry because her best friend did not tell her about her child.

"I don't know! I'm her brother and I did not know about it either." Ross told Rachel who was kind of disappointed too.

"You guys, maybe she has a reason why she kept it from us. I am sure that there is. She's Monica for god's sakes! She would never do anything that would risk her life, her friendship or her family." Phoebe tried to look at the situation in a brighter light.

"Do you think…" Joey didn't need to finish his question. Rachel exactly knows what he was thinking.

"Of course it's Chandler's! If not, then whose is it? Angelique in about 3 years old. So it means that Monica got pregnant around year 2000, and during that time, the only guy she went out with was Chandler. Unless…. Unless she cheated on him?" Rachel started to doubt her friend's loyalty.

"No! Monica would never do that! She's not that type! She's straight forward. She'll tell Chandler if she's not happy with him or if he's doing anything that just drives her away?" Ross defended her sister, but he wasn't that sure though. Maybe Rachel's got a point? Maybe she did cheat on Chandler. But that's impossible.

"It's Chandler's!" Ross continued. "Oh… I get it! Monica knows Chandler pretty well, and maybe she knows that if she tells Chandler that she's pregnant, he'll tell her that he isn't ready having a child. And so what Monica did was to hide Angelique from him. So she said that she accepted the job in Boston, but actually she **did** apply for the spot in Boston." Ross made his point oh so proudly.

"Oh my god, I think you're right. Chandler's a baby. And Monica knows him pretty well. She knows Chandler couldn't be a father figure to their child. Oh my god Ross.** You** are right! There could be no other explanation besides this!" Rachel exclaimed while Ross, being Ross, felt proud the he was able to decipher this situation.

"Then I guess we should talk to Monica when we get back to apartment 19 then. But what about Chandler?" Phoebe threw a question and was hoping that somebody would answer this for them to proceed with the plan.

"I know! I'll tell him that I have this emergency! Now, what I need to think about is what my emergency would be?" Joey slowly sinking into his chair thinking of the best possible excuse so that Chandler wouldn't know they were up to something.

"Tell him that you're your duck and chick had this…. Organ problem. He'd be so worried that he wouldn't be able to think that you're just messing with him. And when you bring your animals there, the doctor would surely say that they're perfectly fine. Though Chandler would be mad at you cause you just wasted his time, at least it gave us the opportunity to talk with Monica." Ross gave this suggestion to Joey and everyone nodded signifying that they think that his plan was brilliant.

"Man! I am on fire! I could be like this… guru or something! If anyone has a problem, they could see me and maybe I could sell my intelligence to them!" Ross exclaimed proudly which made all of his friends think that it was very 'Ross', so they decided to just ride along so that they would have something they could laugh at until they reach the apartment building.

When they reached apartment 19, they saw Monica, Chandler and Angelique inside. Monica, as a five-star hotel chef, was trying to make dinner with what was available in their refrigerator. Chandler was sitting in his barcalounger, reading a book while Angelique was busily palying with her toys. It was funny actually; they seemed to be the normal family you'd see in your home. The dad's busy reading stuff, mom cooking some scrumptious dinner and the daughter who plays with her own toys.

Chandler was silent the whole ride. He was only pretending that he was reading a book, but actually his mind was somewhere else. He thought that today, he'll try to pursue Monica again so that he could have that second chance with her, but then it was stolen away from him as fast as lightning. _Is she __**my**__ daughter? Monica would tell me if she's my daughter. She looks a lot like me! But why wouldn't Monica tell me? I mean, she knows I'm ready. She knows I would want this. But that's not possible. I know it's not. Maybe it's her daughter with another man? Someone who looks exactly like me. But how could I ask her? It too painful for me._

The four friends made their presence and started carry out the plan. Joey dragged Chandler to his room while Ross and Rachel tried to whisper something into Monica's ear. Phoebe on the other hand was playing with Angelique to so that she would think that everything was fine.

After a few minutes, they saw Joey and Chandler hastily leaving the apartment and announcing to everybody that they were just gonna go to the vet because of some duck and chick problem. This signaled Ross and Rachel to drag Monica into the room and ask the questions they wanted to know.

"Monica, why didn't you tell us that you and Chandler **had** a child together? Don't you think that he deserves to know that he **is **the father of Angelique?" Ross was throwing this question at Monica when suddenly; Monica gave them a confused look.

"Who said that Angelique is **our** daughter?"


	5. The Unexpected

My second chapter of the day! Wanted to write it at once before I start to forget the stoy line!

"Who said that Angelique is our daughter?"

Ross was completely shocked when he heard this coming out of Monica's mouth. "Angelique is 3 years old right? And the only guy you've been during that time was Chandler. Oh my god! Don't tell me that you cheated on him? Is that the reason why you left for Boston? "

"Okay… this might sound a little complicated, but I guess you'd understand me once I'm done explaining. And please, let me finish talking first before you go on and judge me." With that, Monica tried to explain everything to Ross and Rachel. Why she left for Boston, and why she returned New York.

Joey and Chandler rushed to the vet hoping to save their birds. When they were in the examination room and the vet said that there was nothing wrong with their birds, Chandler became a little suspicious at Joey.

"Nothing's wrong with. What made you think that they have internal bleeding?" Chandler asked hoping that Joey would tell him the truth.

"I… I saw blood?" Joey answered the dumbest thing which made Chandler conclude that indeed he was stalling him. "I'm sorry man. It's just that we were curious as to why Monica did not mention to us that she has a child! Doesn't it make you wonder?"

"It does! It makes me wonder like hell. You know, before I she introduced Angelique to us, I told myself that I would not let this chance slip. You were right, everything you said before was right. Monica and I may have been away from each other for like 3 years, but I **still** love her. I want our love to grow even more, that's why I kissed her when I saw her. You know the times when she visited us here in New York and I try to make up excuses as to why I could not hang with her, it's because it is just painful. And every time our eyes met, I just want to grab her and kiss her and tell her to just stay, but after that brief moment, I begin to realize that I could not do that, because she has moved on. And she did! She just never told us about the guy she's been with." Chandler tried to explain this to Joey with tears falling down his face.

"But maybe the reason why Monica came back was to be with you. You know, like a real family. You, her and your daughter." Joey tried to put positive thoughts in Chandler's mind.

"That can't be possible! I could never be Angelique's father!"

**Flashback**:

"_Aww… they're so sweet. How come we're never like that?" Monica asked Chandler while she was chewing her popcorn. They were watching a movie and she just envied the couple they were watching._

"_Common honey, we're sometimes like that, you know. Just without the cameras pointed at us. Common, we're a couple. I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend. After 4 or 5 months we'd be living together, 6 months after that we'll be engaged and 2 months after that we'll be married."_

_Monica was shocked with what Chandler said. She knew Chandler was afraid of commitments. He's the guy who leaves the door every time a relationship becomes serious. And now, it is he who's talking about marriage and stuff. Maybe he's grown up. He became mature because of Monica. _

"_Honey, is that you? Are you really talking about marriage? So you really think about that stuff?" Monica asked quizzically_

"_Yeah. You know, what our future might be. We'll be married when we're 28 and then we'll have a home on the suburbs raising our children. The eldest would be a boy and then we'll have twins, a girl and a boy and then our youngest would be a girl." Chandler told Monica the things that he's been recently fantasizing about._

"_You want to have four kids? Wow! That's a lot. But you know what, I'm so proud of you that you've become so mature. So when you think about this, are you hoping to speed things up a bit? I that project could not be done overnight? I mean if you want kids then why don't we do it now? It's like a guarantee that you'd never leave me and would marry me when I'm 28." Monica was joking Chandler hoping to hear the high, squeaky voice he does every time he's surprised._

"_You really want to do it now? I mean, if that's okay with you then its fine with me!" Chandler told Monica in a serious tone which only meant that he really meant it._

_Monica was not expecting this answer from Chandler. She was in total shock too. But then she started to think. Maybe this is the family she's been waiting for for a long time. And she's sure that Chandler is her future. Why not start now? She told her self._

"_Oh my god, so does this mean we're trying?" Monica asked placing a soft kiss to Chandler's lips._

"_I think we are. But I think it's better if we don't tell the guys yet, you know. It's a lot of pressure at my part. Let's just keep it to them first and when you're pregnant, we tell them."_

"_Okay." Monica replied placing another kiss initiating their 'project'._

_It has been about 9 months and still their 'project' was still undone. They had to postpone all their planes of living together or being engaged because of this. They have done every possible way to conceive but it was still futile. _

"_How about we go to a fertility doctor so that we could know if there is something wrong with us." Monica made a suggestion which made Chandler raise an eyebrow._

"_Honey, nothing's wrong with us. I could feel it. You know, we're meant to be together and to have a child. " _

"_But we've been trying for some time now. Come on, maybe there is still something that we need to do for it to work."_

"_Okay, fine, we'll go." Chandler didn't want to argue with her anymore and believed that it wouldn't be too bad if they knew the reason._

_They went to the fertility clinic and had themselves be tested. After a week, Chandler received a phone call that made all of his dreams vanish._

"_Hello, Mr. Bing, I am Dr. Acosta, and this is with regards to you and your partner's results. I'm sorry to inform you that there might be a problem with you having a child. Based on our results, your sperm has low mobility and Monica's uterus has an inhospitable environment." _

"_Wha… What does that mean?" Chandler asked even if he comprehended what the doctor said. He hoped that what he'd comprehended was not right and that there was a solution to it._

"_It means that you'll have a hard time conceiving. And there is a possibility for you not to be able to conceive. I'm sorry. But you know, there are other ways on how you could have kids. Maybe you should drop by at my office sometimes to discuss your options." And with that, the doctor hung up the phone._

"How did Monica react to it?" Joey asked who was still shocked because of his friend's revelation.

"I never told her. I didn't know how to tell her about it. So I thought to myself to just keep it from her. It would break her, you know."

"Oh my god, so you mean Angelique is Monica's daughter with someone else?" Joey asked Chandler.

"I guess." Chandler said to Joey which was a little inaudible.

"So you mean she cheated on you when you guys were still together? See, that's why I told you not to have a relationship with someone who's hotter than you!" Joey told Chandler who was feeling a bit bad for his friend.

"Yeah, but you know what, at least now we're even."

R&R Please! Thanx!:)


	6. The Confrontation

"Yeah, but you know what, at least now we're even." Chandler was shocked with his honestly to Joey. It was a slip of the tongue. He shouldn't have said this to Joey for he knows that more questions would be fired at him. But can't retract his statement now. If he retracts his statement, it would only seem that he's defensive over something, and he didn't want Joey to think that. So Chandler did what he always did when he's avoiding a conversation with Joey. "So um.. I think we should better head home. It's about 9:30 and I'm freakishly starving. Plus, the guys might get worried."

"Wait... what about the thing you said earlier?" Joey wanted to clear things up.

"No… nothing. Maybe I'm just feeling bitter that Monica seems to have moved on with her life, WITHOUT ME!" Chandler covered the truth with a lie.

"Yeah, sorry about that man. Common, let's just head home cause I really am starving!"

Both Joey and Chandler were silent on their way home. Joey knew that there was something behind Chandler's reply. On the other hand, Chandler was thinking how he'd face Monica once they arrive at their apartment. Sure, they've been in the together in the apartment that afternoon, but now, he knows that he should ask her about **her** daughter.

After Monica told the whole story to Ross and Rachel, she felt that her friends might think of her as a lesser person. Her revelation convinced her that she **should** explain the situation to Chandler cause she knows its only proper. She was once again anxious for the second time on that day. She kept her hand in her pocket, gently caressing the wrist watch Chandler gave her, but this didn't help take her tension away. She then started cleaning her new apartment. It was practically a therapy for her every time she cleans. But still, this doesn't work. She tries to turn on the radio, changing the frequency from time to time, hoping that she could find a song that could melt her tensions away. She then stopped switching the frequency when she heard the song which always reminded her of Chandler.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

The song brought back a lot of memories from the past. Monica would remember the night they hooked up in London, how she could not take her eyes from him. The times wherein she would sneak in Joey and Chandler's apartment at 3:00 in the morning just to be with him. Or the times when Chandler kissed her lips and just takes her breath away. All of those small things which gave her a reason to live, and all of those things vanished when she made the greatest decision in her life.

Joey and Chandler arrived at the apartment. They saw Monica sitting at the barcolounger with her eyes closed, and with a small grin, who seemed to be dreaming of something great. She then opened her eyes when she realized that there was someone staring at her. She stood up from the chair and realized that Joey and Chandler were back.

"Hey, you're back! How's the chick and duck?" Monica asked hoping to strike a conversation.

"They're fine, the doctor said that there's nothing wrong with them." Joey answered Monica. After which, Chandler gave him a look which indirectly told him to leave for a while. "Oh yeah, I forgot, I have an audition for a play. I better go! Bye-bye then!"

"At 10:00pm?!" Monica never thought that there were auditions at this late hour.

"Yeah. You know, the director's kinda busy so he sets the audition at this hour. He says it's a time-saver!" With that Joey hurriedly left the apartment.

Chandler knew he needed to talk to Monica that's why he asked Joey to leave for a while, but he didn't know how he'd start. _How the hell would I start? What will I say? Hey Monica, um, who's the guy the lover/father of Angelique? I can't start with that. I know it'll hurt her, I __**don't **__want to hurt her. _

"Hey um, Chandler, I think we need to talk." Monica initiated the conversation hoping that she could straighten things up with Chandler.

"Okay, shoot. What's up."

"I know there are a lot of question you'd want to ask me. And I know that there'd be a chance that you won't understand what I am about to say. But before I answer any of your questions, there's one thing I want to tell you and that is…." Monica was stuttering while she was saying this. She didn't know how to say it to Chandler's face. "… I still love you. And my love for you has never changed over the past 3 years." Monica admitted to Chandler what her true feelings were.

"Oh my god… Y…yo…you still….. love? Me? Oh my god… You're telling me **now** that you love me? After leaving me for 3 years? After being away from my side for a long time? How would you expect me to react Monica? You're telling me this… right now?!" Chandler could not believe what Monica had just said. Yes. He still loved her. His love for had never faded. He was attempting to rekindle his relationship with her because he thought that she had fallen out of love with him. But to actually find out that she still loved him and chose to leave for Boston and not to come back to New York. Oh yeah, and that she has a daughter with somebody else, it just complicates everything.

"I know. It's too selfish of me to tell you how much I love you even if I was the one who left you. Chandler, I love you. More than anything. **More than anyone**." Monica told Chandler what her true feelings were.

"You love me more than anything? More than anyone? But you still left me because of a job opportunity? "Chandler raised his voice while he was stating his point.

"I know I told you that I left because of the job opening in Boston, but that's not the only reason why I left."

"Then what Monica? Tell me what! I can't read minds! I cannot comprehend this anymore. Four years ago, we were this amazing couple who couldn't live without each other. A couple who had their future planned. Then a year after that, his girlfriend leaves him for a job opportunity. Then **now** she comes back to New York and amazingly surprising everyone with her big surprise! Monica, I am begging you. Please stop doing this to me!" Chandler begged to Monica. It could be seen the pain that Chandler was going through. He loved her but she has too many secrets that he couldn't dig any deeper just to be able to understand what she's trying to say.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell you this! Chandler, among all the people in this world, I for one would be the last person who'd want to hurt you! You do not know how difficult it is for my part to tell you this!" Monica was already bursting into tears because she could not take seeing the man she loves being hurt because of her.

"Tell me Monica! Just tell it straight to my face! I know what you're gonna say. That you cheated on me when we were still together! That you slept with another man! That I wasn't good enough for you that you needed to find another man! That…" Upon hearing this Monica slapped Chandler on the face. She could not believe that he was accusing her of cheating on him.

"How dare you tell me that I cheated on you?! You were the one who slept with another girl when we were still together 3 years ago! Remember? Does the name Kathy ring a bell?"


	7. The Mistake

I know this fic seems to be a little bit leaning on the soap opera genre. But I really love soap operas you know. How the writers make your mind wander at night. Thinking what will happen next. And I know that some of the situations here are unlikely to be "Mondler", but I just looove stories that would constantly make people think of what will happen next. :) So, as I continue the 7th chapter. I know some of you may seem confused and feel that there are a lot of unanswered questions, but actually I was doing it to add suspense to the story. I hope this chapter would help answer **some** of your questions.:) Enjoy!

"How do you know about Kathy?" Chandler asked Monica with a slight confusion in his tone.

"She told me about the night you spent together." Monica sat down on the couch and explained to Chandler how she found out about him and Kathy.

**Flashback:**

_Night after Chandler found out about the fertility results_

"_Chandler, you're drunk! What is wrong with you? I was worried as hell as to where you've been. I asked everyone where you could've been but no one knew where you were." Monica was helping Chandler to his bedroom because his flail body could no longer take the amount of alcohol he drank. _

"_None sense! I was just around the corner! Drinking my troubles away! I have to loosen up ya'know." Chandler defended why he was drunk that night. _

_After Chandler heard what Dr. Acosta told him about the fertility results, he felt his world was crumbling. He and Monica are __**destined **__to be together, and this not being able to conceive will surely be a problem in their relationship. He didn't want __**more **__problems. He had too much of it! Since he had this relationship with Monica, all kinds of problems came their way. First, they had to hide it to everyone, so they had to sneak around every time they want to do it. Then last Thanksgiving, Monica invited her parents to her apartment. Her parents didn't know that they were together, and on his side, __**he **__didn't know that they loathe him. So he had to put out a skit for them to like him, but he found himself unsuccessful with his plan. So ever since, Monica's parents have been constantly breaking them up, in an indirect manner I guess? But still hated him and wanted him out of Monica's life. He once even heard Monica talking to her mom on the phone._

"_Mom, I love Chandler! There's nothing you could do to break us up…….. What do you mean that he'll cheat on me? No! He'll never do that! I can assure you that he'll never do such thing! Chandler's a decent and honest person. He would never cheat on his girlfriend…………………… He __**was **__immature but he's changed. I know he's changed. In fact, he wants us to have a baby soon. That's how he loves me!"_

_Chandler heard the conversation Monica had with her mother. He didn't knew whether he'd want to kiss Monica for standing by his side when her mother was accusing him with things, or he'd feel pressured that one wrong move would actually lead to something big._

_And of course, yet the biggest problem that came their way was when he learned about the fertility results. Sure, they had a __**small**__ chance, like what Dr. Acosta said, about 1, but he knows that it would make Monica feel that she's unworthy of becoming a mother that's why they weren't able to conceive. And on his side, it was his first time to do something 'mature' and then it'd just ended up fruitless._

_All of these were in Chandler's thoughts. He wanted all his problems to just go away. He knew that breaking up with Monica was the solution for all of these to go, but he loved her. And she couldn't live without her._

"_Chandler, Chandler! Listen to me!" Monica was trying to get Chandler's attention, who seemed to be drifting away to some thought he had on his mind._

"_What? Is something wrong? Oh no! Something's wrong again? Why is there always something wrong?" Chandler couldn't take it anymore. The more he thinks about his problems, the more he feels the wrath of being in that problem._

"_What do you mean something's wrong again? We don't have a problem. There is nothing wrong with us." Monica was confused as to what Chandler had just blurted out._

"_Nothing's wrong? Are you sure nothing's wrong? Ever since we've been together, we've been having all these problems!"_

"_Like what?" Monica was still perplexed with Chandler's thoughts._

"_Like the time we were sneaking around. Or the time when you had to 'save' me from your parent's wrath! How about we turn off this 'pressure cooker' "_

"_So you're just throwing this at me now? Hey Chandler, for your information, it wasn't my fault that my parents don't like you! You were the one who was acting too 'Chandler' that's why they didn't like you! You know what, if you're just gonna act this way tonight, I think I better talk to you when you're all sober. I can't handle another minute of your silliness." Monica reached for the door and slammed it to show her rage towards Chandler. _

_Chandler, who was left sitting on the couch found himself drowning from the mix of alcohol and his rage. He couldn't believe that he was having this fight with Monica, their first one, and it was really painful. It was too painful to know that you're the reason why the person you love so much is crying._

"_Hey, tough night?" Chandler was startled. He was surprised to see Kathy enter his apartment._

"_Hey, what are you doing here? Joey's not here… and I think that he'd be home late so I guess you should better go." Chandler remembered that Joey was in another date with another woman and told Chandler to tell Kathy that he's been busy that's why he wasn't there._

"_I can't leave you like this. Look at you, you're a mess. Hey common, tell what your problem is, and I will help you forget about it." Kathy then joined him on the couch and Chandler started to tell about his problems and about Monica's parents._

_They have been having this wonderful conversation and it really helped Chandler forget about his problems. It was also surprising to know that Chandler had been so drunk but he hasn't passed out yet. They were just chatting about the chick and the duck when suddenly, they found themselves look into each other's eyes. She started kissing him and he responded to it. The peck on the lips became a passionate kiss, and soon he led her to his bedroom._

_Though Chandler had a one night stand with Kathy, this never broke Monica and Chandler apart. Chandler chose to just keep it to himself knowing that if Monica knew about this, it'll surely be the end of it. Chandler never wanted to be away from Monica, the alcohol that night was just tricking his emotions that night. The next day, Chandler had the courage to say sorry for the mistakes he'd done the night before, and Monica, who was convinced that Chandler was sincere, accepted his apology._

_6 weeks after that, Monica was cleaning Joey and Chandler's apartment when suddenly the phone rang. She always answered the phone for them, but this time, she chose to just let the machine pick up the message. _

_Beep Hey Chandler, it's me Kathy. I just want to tell you that I just came from the clinic and had myself tested. Chandler, I feel such a bad person for leaving this message on you machine but… Chandler, I'm pregnant. And you're the father. Beep_

_When Monica heard the message, she was in total shock. How could Chandler be the father of Kathy's baby if he never slept with her? She then found herself pressing the erase button of the machine. But then, she suddenly realizes what happened 6 weeks ago, the drunken Chandler, who was prone to doing something stupid. The first thing that entered Monica's mind was why Chandler didn't say anything about __**that**__ night. And then she suddenly found herself rushing to the door and leaving the boy's apartment. She knew she was going somewhere, but she let her feet guide the way. She suddenly realizes that she was at Kathy's front door. She wanted to slap her and curse her for sleeping with his boyfriend, but she knew she had to be the better person. So she knocked on the door hoping she could have this conversation with Kathy._

_When Kathy saw Monica at her doorstep, she was surprised. She was wondering what brought Monica to her house and it never came to her mind that Monica knew about her and Chandler's baby. _

"_What brings you here?" Kathy asked._

"_I know about the night you spent with Chandler. And I know about your condition." Monica found the courage to tell it straight to Kathy._

"_Oh... I … I don't know what to say next. Are you here because Chandler sent you?"_

"_No! No… I heard the message you left in his machine I went up here to ask…." Monica found herself struggling to continue the next lines._

"_If I will ask Chandler to marry me?" Kathy continued it for Monica._

_Monica, dreading what Kathy's response would be, nodded to signify that it was the question she was gonna ask._

"_No. I'm not gonna ask Chandler to marry me. I actually called him up to inform him of my condition, but I have no plans of keeping the baby." Kathy said it casually._

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_I'm an actress. If I get pregnant, less people would actually want me! So I had to choose between my career and the baby, and I choose my career." Kathy said without feeling the hesitation of killing an innocent baby to save her almost dying career._

"_You can't do that to Chandler! It's his own flesh and blood. You can't just tell him that your pregnant and he's the father and decide that you wont keep it. Chandler wouldn't let you do that. I won't let you do that!" Monica insisted on Kathy's decision._

"_But I can't handle a child. My work starts early and ends late. I could never afford a nanny. There would be no one left in the house to feed the baby." _

"_What if I take care of the baby?" Monica offered a solution to Kathy that never in her whole life she thought of taking care of his boyfriend's baby with another girl._

"_What do you mean?" Kathy who was confused at that moment._

"_Do not kill your baby. I will take care of her. I will adopt her. We'll go to another state and I'll take care of both of you until you give birth of the child. And after you give birth to you child, you'd come back to New York and I'll stay there." Monica explained to Kathy what she had in mind._

"_Alone? You won't be telling it to Chandler?"_

"_No. If I tell him, then he'll know that he messed up and that I found out about it. He'd feel that he's the reason why our relationship didn't work, and I don't want him to think of him like that. I'd rather want him to think of me as the reason why we broke up, and not because of his mistake. I don't want him to lose face to my friends or my family if they find out what Chandler did." Monica explained hoping not to sound crazy._

"_You're willing to give up everything?" _

"_Yes. Because I love him. I love him more than anything. I love him more than anyone."_


	8. The New Begining

Chandler's mind went blank. He couldn't believe what Monica had just said. He has a daughter, and his daughter **is **Monica's daughter, but it is **not **theirs? Every thing is just too complicated now. If Chandler was confused with what he was feeling that morning, he was more confused now. _That was a lot of information to absorb in 10 minutes._ He thought to himself. He didn't know what to do. Would he get mad at Monica for hiding this secret to him? Or should he feel thankful because up to the end, Monica sacrificed something for him.

"Chandler, I need you to say something. I need you to tell me what you're feeling. I can't handle the silence. You haven't said a word since I started to tell you about Kathy." Monica was worried for she didn't know what was going on Chandler Bing's mind.

"I…I…I don't know? I'm kind of perplexed at the moment. How could? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I know. I'm sorry that I hid Angelique from you. I just didn't want others to think badly of you." Monica tried to explain her side.

"But it's my fault. Why shoulder the blame? I was the one who cheated on you, I should be the one who should ask for an apology." Chandler was so ashamed for calling Monica a cheater, but he was the one who cheated on her.

"Because… I love you. Even if you slept with Kathy, I still forgave you because I know it's partially my fault."

"Fault? What have you done?" Chandler, gaining more confusion.

"That I couldn't give you a child. That we couldn't be biological parents to our child. I know how badly you want to be a father, and it hurts me that I couldn't bear a child for you. That was the reason why you were drunk that night right?" Monica told Chandler with tears flowing from her eyes.

"You knew about that? How did you know about that?"

"I was worried why Dr. Acosta hasn't called us up for a long time so I decided to drop by his office and ask him in person. He told me that he has spoken to you and said about our condition." Monica tried to explain to Chandler.

"I hope you understand why I chose not to tell you about it. I know it would really break you and I didn't want that to happen." Chandler was trying to apologize for keeping such a big secret from Monica.

"I know. And I know that was the reason why you got drunk that night you…. Slept with Kathy. That is why I felt obliged to adopt your daughter, and I know how much you liked to have a daughter."

Tears were still flowing from Monica's eyes because the truth was finally out. She had always dreamt of this day happening. She just wanted everything out in the open, without any secrets. These thoughts filled her head, and it was only then she realized that Chandler was moving forward, giving her kiss.

"Chandler, what does this mean? Does this mean that you've forgiven me?"

"You don't need, you've done nothing wrong. I love you Monica, and I've never stopped loving you. I know that our past is so twisted, but I know that what matters now is the future. I want to be with you, and only you."

"I love you too, Chandler. And I want to spend the rest of my days with you. You are my only one."

With this, their lips met once again, but this time longer. His hands were on her waist and slowly guided her to the bedroom. Their tongues were entwined, leaving behind the painful events that happened in the past.

_If you need a friend_

_I'll be around_

_Don't let this end, _

_Before I see you again._

_What can I say to convince you _

_To change your mind of me?_

"I've always dreamt of this moment. I can't believe that you are actually here. That I'm holding you right now, kissing you, feeling your soft skin. I don't want this to ever end." Chandler whispered to Monica's ears while they were making love.

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

"Just hold me until the morning light. Never let go of me. I need you, I want you. Please, never leave my side. I don't know what I'm gonna do with out you Chandler."

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Not just the color, look inside of me_

_Tell me all you need and I will try,_

_I will try_

"I'm not going anywhere Monica. I will be here with you forever. No, forever is not enough. I will be here for you until the end of time. Until eternity."

_Free for you, whenever you need _

_We'll be free together, baby _

_Free together, baby _

"No one can ever break us now. I will not let anything break us apart. I love you Chandler Bing."

"I love you even more, Monica Geller." Chandler whispered these words to Monica's ears after their long night. They were both exhausted at the same time happy. They were hugging each other so tightly and never wanted to let go of each other. "Goodnight baby. I love you" Chandler kissed the top of Monica's head and drifted off.


	9. The Morning After

The sound of Chandler's alarm clock woke the lovers from their peaceful sleep. Chandler's arms were wrapping Monica's naked body. They didn't want to open their eyes. They wanted to stay in that position forever, not minding the external problems that might come their way. But they know they had no choice. They had to wake up, or else, somebody might see them together in bed and they were not ready for that thread to be pulled yet.

"Good morning sweetie. I had the best time last night. It was so great. You were so good." Monica whispered to Chandler's ears, thanking him for the wonderful moment they spent together last night.

"Wow, I must **be **really good. I haven't been in my game for almost three years, and you've been praising me like a god. What more if I was practicing all this time?" Chandler made a joke which made Monica smile.

"Yeah right. You weren't in your game because you didn't want to or they just didn't let you play?" Monica shot back at Chandler's joke while moving away from the bed to get her jeans and shirt.

"Hey Monica, what are you doing? Come on, stay with me. At least for about 10 minutes. I just want to soak every ounce of Monica Geller before I face the world." Chandler pulled back Monica to bed and never wanted to let her go.

"Fine, fine, but what if Joey sees us together?"

"Joey? You sure? I mean, its Joey we're talking about. And besides, Joey's the one who's been rooting for us to be together."

"Hey, Joey's slow but this is kind of a give-away, it's a no-brainer. I think he'll get it." Monica quipped while placing a light kiss on Chandler's lips.

"Okay fine. Just give me 5 minutes to just stare at you and memorize every part of you, and then afterwards, you could take a shower and we'll go to Central Perk." Chandler suggested still without letting Monica go.

"Okay. It's a plan, but, Chandler, there's something I want to ask from you. Could we just keep **this** a secret? Until everything's ironed out."

"Okay, you're the boss. I love you, Monica." With that, Chandler let go of her and she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Chandler was still in bed, replaying all the scenes that happened yesterday. There were a lot of secrets that are finally set free yesterday. He had to muster every information that was revealed yesterday, considering that most of those information were life changing. A week ago, he was still this alone, middle-age man, who worked in a big accounting firm which paid quite generously. He felt so lonely being left by his girlfriend three years ago without saying a word, but now; he has her back plus a daughter who looked so sweet and cute. He wasn't sure if he was ready to become a father, but it didn't bother him. He wanted this a long time ago and he didn't have any choice left. Angelique was there are he should start making up for the three years he was gone. Chandler's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Monica entered his bedroom.

"Hey, watcha thinking?" Monica asked who kind of saw Chandler was thinking so deeply.

"No… Nothing, it just sunk into me that starting today, my life would be different." Chandler stood up and placed his hand on her waist.

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good! Of course good. I mean, my life before meant nothing. I didn't have to care about the things around me. It was just all about me. But today, I've gotta start thinking about the future. About Angelique, us, our future."

"Wow? Aren't you fast? We've been together for a night and you're already thinking about moving to the suburbs and driving a station wagon."

"Come on Mon, we've planned this before right? It's just that we had this 'interlude' which paused our planning, but we're still gonna push through with that right? I mean, I love you, and you love me, and we have a daughter."

"I know. And I'm happy to hear that. It's just weird you know. You seem to be a different Chandler. The Chandler I knew before was someone who would freak out when a relationship becomes serious, and now here you are planning about the future."

"Haven't I proven myself before that I've become mature?"

"You had. And I noticed it. I just wanted to mess with you." Monica said laughing and planting a kiss to Chandler's lips.

"Wait, before we face our friends, I just want to chat with you. We haven't really had a chance to talk about… life. We were just discussing the past and the problems, and about or future, but we haven't really talked about the present." Chandler said, gesturing his hand to the sofa and Monica motioned to the sofa sitting next to him.

"Okay, so what's up, Chandler. How's life been?" Monica started.

"I'm still the same, same job, same office, and same boredom. How about you? How's life as a mom?"

"It's fun actually, I've treated Angelique like my own. She's a good girl, and I think I know where she got that from." Monica said laughing.

"Who me? Wow, you just really think of me greatly. Hey Mon, I noticed you still kept the wristwatch I gave you."

"Yeah. I keep it my pocket all the time. I never wanted you to leave my side, and so every time I caressed that wristwatch, I pretended it was you who I was caressing." Monica explained to Chandler which made him have this huge smile on his face.

"Wow. You still kept that. It's amazing. Wait, one question, why did leave your job in Boston? I'm sure you didn't quit your job there, and I'm definitely sure you didn't get fired" Chandler mused.

"Well, you're right. I wasn't fired, I left Boston." Monica answered his question without looking at him knowing that it would be another hot topic.

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"Because… because our life was in danger." Monica said almost inaudible.

"Why? What's the matter? What happened back there?"

"Nothing. Angelique and I were living a quite life until one day, I received a phone call. I never thought I'd hear her voice again. She was telling me that I should return to her what was hers." Monica tried to explain but everything was too vague.

"Monica, I don't understand. Who called?"

"Kathy. It was Kathy, she wants to get Angelique from me. She finally gave up on her career and wanted to get her child again. I will never let that happen, so I flew the first flight out to New York to hide from her."


	10. The Agony

I know I haven't updated for a while, but that's because I had a lot of things at hand. But right now, I just felt inspired writing the continuation. Sorry if some of the legal stuff are not true here… hey.. what do I know! Hehe! Just assume that whatever is written here is factual!:) Again, please read and review! Thanks!

"Kathy? Why would she track you down? She couldn't do that. You legally adopted Angelique and getting her from you is against the law." Chandler panicked with what Monica said. He thought that everything has finally come to an end but he was wrong. With the question Chandler asked, Monica was just silent, not saying even a word.

"Monica, don't worry ok. Kathy cannot do that. If she does that, we'll just call the police and tell them that she **our **daughter. She'll be charged of kidnapping." Chandler added.

"Well, actually, I did not 'legally adopt' Angelique. When Kathy gave birth of Angelique, she just gave her to me without any legal papers of any sort. I trusted her too easily. And also, I thought that if I adopt Angelique legally, and you would start to look for me, you'll know about her. And I didn't want you to find out about us." Monica explained to Chandler.

"Oh… I see… Well, this I promise you, Monica, I will never let any person hurt you or even touch you and our daughter. That's my promise." Chandler assured Monica that he will never leave them.

"That's so sweet of you. I know you'd protect us, and I will too. I love you both." Monica said after which she gave Chandler a light kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe it, when I see Angelique today, I'll look at her differently, but she'd still presume that I'm her 'pwince charming'. Where do I start telling her that I'm her father?" Chandler was perplexed with this thought, hoping that Monica could provide an answer.

"Don't worry Chandler, I'll be the one to tell it to her. Besides I think she'll be happy to know that his father is Prince Charming!"

Chandler just nodded. He was a bit excited to see Angelique who was also in the coffee shop with his friends "Okay, so shall we go to Central Perk and meet our friends?" Chandler gestured to the door assisting Monica out of his apartment.

Joey, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Angelique were in the coffee shop having this casual conversation about… well… nothing. They'd just talk about random stuff that would pop out of their head. Ross was the one telling his very famous dinosaur stories when Monica and Chandler walked in. They tried not to show any signs of being a couple and just casually walked inside the coffee house.

"Wow. It's good to see that you to have patched things up. Congratulations! Finally, our gang is **complete**. I would presume that you'd be a couple again in no time!" Joey quipped making Chandler and Monica blush.

"Joe… Come on. That's… something… you know… Oh whatever! Let's not talk about 'us' we're here, complete, totally in good terms. Let's start our friendship renaissance!" Chandler suggested. After which, both of them sat at the orange sofa and just talk about… still… nothing.

While the six of them were chatting, Chandler made candid glimpse of his daughter. Analyzing each of her features, after which he would suddenly smile because he could see himself through Angelique

It was around 10:00 in the morning when Chandler said his goodbyes to his friends 'cause he's heading off to work. "Hey kids, I have to go to work now. How about we all have a dinner this evening? Just to, you know, commemorate our _frienassance_ as what Phoebe would term it."

"Sounds great. Let's meet up at your apartment around 6:00?" Rachel asked.

"Okay. See you guys later." Chandler stood up from his seat when Monica said that she was going to talk to him outside about something.

"Yeah Monica, what is up?" Chandler asked when they left Central Perk.

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you before you leave. Have a great day." And then she waved goodbye.

It was an ordinary boring day at Chandler's work. He spent most of his day balancing stuff in his ledger sheets. Not that he didn't like it, he loathed it. He couldn't wait to go home early to see Monica and Angelique. Since yesterday, every minute that his mind wandered, it always thought of his two girls. He wanted to spend his everyday with him. He wished that time would come by quickly so that he could stop counting numbers. Chandler's thoughts were interrupted when his assistant beeped him saying that there was someone looking for him.

_Excuse me sir, but Ms. Monica Geller would like to see you. She said it's important._ The voice from the other line said.

"Please let her in. Thanks."

"Hey handsome." Monica greeted Chandler.

"Okay, pretty. So, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up at our apartment. And **at **6:00? Honey, are you having troubles reading the time again?" Chandler remembered when Ross blurted out that Monica couldn't read the time until she was thirteen.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Well, actually I just wanted to be with you for a while before we meet up later and pretend that we're just friends. It's hard you know. I should first memorize every part of you before I could handle 2 hours without acting up on you."

"Well then, let's start your memory test, shall we?" Chandler said and with that, he locked the office door and started kissing Monica.

After they have finished with what they are doing, Monica left the office. She had to get ready for their dinner, and she didn't expect that she'd stay that long.

Chandler was about to leave the office when his assistant beeped him again.

_Sir, a woman is looking for you again._

"Oh god, Monica couldn't just get enough of me" Chandler said to himself. "Okay, please let her in." Chandler told his assistant.

Chandler was putting the folders in his attaching case when he heard her footsteps. Without even glancing at her face, Chandler immediately quipped, "Can't get enough of me, eh, Monica."

"I'm sorry… were you expecting anyone else?" The familiar voice asked Chandler.

Chandler turned his back, unaware of who that person was, and when he was able to see who the person was, he only had one reaction. "Oh my god, why are you here? What are you doing here?"

"So I guess Monica already told you everything. Then I guess I'll go straight to the point. Give me back my daughter." Kathy said with assertion.

TBC. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	11. The Great Escape

All I can say is that this is my most researched chapter! This and the following chapters! Like what I have been saying in the past, I am from the Philippines and I am attempting to do something that requires a lot of research so that the plot of the story would be believable at some point. I have this big physics test tomorrow, but instead of studying I am dawdling my time writing this fic! Hehe! Please Read and Review.

"So I guess Monica already told you everything. Then I guess I'll go straight to the point. Give me back my daughter." Kathy said with assertion.

The statement of Kathy did much register in Chandler's mind for he was still in a state of shock for seeing Kathy in person. "You know you cannot do that. Monica has raised Angelique for almost three years now! She has treated her like her real daughter and Angelique's mom **is **Monica, and not you. I can never give you my daughter. You choose your career over her, how would I be sure that you would prioritize her first before you stupid acting career that didn't even boom." At this point, Chandler was so mad that he wasn't able to think first about the words he was uttering.

"How dare you tell that to me?" Afterhearing Chandler's response, Kathy got mad and slapped Chandler on the face. "How dare you judge me? You don't even know me that much. We may have a daughter together, but you have no idea with what I could do. Do you even know who I am? I am no longer that actress who stars in those mediocre plays. I am soon to be the first lady of New York. I happen to be the fiancé of the governor. So better watch your words Bing, something unexpected might happen to you and your lovie-dovie." Kathy said this with all pride. She left Chandler's office knowing that she was successful in threatening the couple into giving into her wants.

Chandler felt perplexed. He didn't know what to do. How could he match with the governor of New York? He knows how powerful a governor is. He is like the God of that state. IF he battles with him, he'll surely lose, or even be a victim of some sort. He wanted to call the police, but who would believe him. He imagined himself grabbing the phone, dialing 911 and telling the operator, 'hey operator, the governor's fiancé just dropped by at my office and was threatening me that the governor would do something **bad** to me and my family.' Who the hell would believe him? He then realized that it was almost 6:00 and he and his friends had plans meeting at the restaurant. He didn't want them to think that there was a situation, so he decided to set this thing aside for a while and try to forget about this even just for tonight.

Chandler, being a total paranoid, kept looking at his back while he was riding a cab to his apartment building. He was still having this dilemma of believing Kathy's threats or not. All he knows for know is that he should be careful with his actions to prevent them from getting into any harm. It was then he recalled his promise to Monica, that he will never let anything or anyone touch her and Angelique. He knew that now is the time to prove his promise though he is unsure as to how far he could do this.

When he entered his apartment, he saw his five friends waiting for him. They were all staring at him when the door opened.

"Hey, what's with all the attention guys?" Chandler asked knowing that something bad happened and they were all just waiting for him to arrive.

"There was a phone call just 5 minutes before you arrived…" Ross told Chandler and afterwards shifted his eyes to Monica.

"What… Who was it? It sounds like something's not right here." Chandler was starting to sweat; he had a hunch as to where the phone call came from.

"It was from Kathy, she said that the police are on their way here to arrest me for kidnapping. She said that she called me up first as a warning shot for me to get ready, it was to show her gratitude for taking care of Angelique for 3 years." Monica said who we could sense was all tensed and was now at the verge of wanting to cry after receiving this dreadful news.

"Oh... my... god… Wait, what the hell are you still doing here? You've waited for 5 minutes knowing that the police are coming here?" Chandler began to go wild after realizing that his friends did not do anything after hearing what Kathy had just said.

"What do you want us to do? Comfort her? Tell her that this is going to be alright? I'm sorry Chandler, but we couldn't think of anything that we could do to help Monica out of this situation than to just bail her out afterwards and wait for the jury to decide. I know that we have a strong argument and that's what we will prove in court." Rachel told Chandler what the 5 of them thought was the right thing to do for this situation.

"No! You do not understand. Yeah, maybe justice will work if Kathy **was** just an actress, but no! She's the governor's fiancée, and you know what that means. Even if we thought of the greatest argument or had the most astute lawyer in the world, we'd still lose because then she will be the governor's wife!" Chandler was now really losing his temper while trying to explain to his friends that justice is not an option in this situation. "Unless…"

"Unless what Chandler?" Joey asked.

"If they see Monica in this apartment, we'll surely lose no matter what. But if they do not catch us in the apartment, then we could buy more time to think of what we could do to get out of this situation." Chandler said proudly.

"Are you saying that we are escaping from this?" Monica asked who seemed surprised with Chandler's plan.

"Yes! It is the only option that we have. If we do not run away now, you'll end up in jail, and I'll never let that happen. I love you and I'll stick to my promise that I will protect both you until the day that I die." Chandler said while inching his way towards Monica to give her a hug.

"But… what will happen next?" Phoebe asked Chandler who knew that the escape was not such a brilliant plan.

"I don't know. All I know is that it could give us more time to think and plan out something to get out of this situation."

It was right there and then when all the friends heard a faint sound- the siren. They all began to become fidgety and began to become scared of the next scene.

"Okay Monica, we have to go! If we do not leave now they'll catch us! We'll go down the fire escape so that they would not see us. Grab Angelique's stuff and let's run!" Chandler ordered Monica and then grabbed Angelique by the hand.

TBC.


	12. The Phone Call

Chandler, Monica and Angelique were making their way through the fire escape. Angelique, being naturally curious, was firing all these questions as to why they were using the fire escape instead of the apartment building's staircase.

"No honey, we're just playing a game of cops and robbers. We're the robbers and we need to move fast or else the cops will catch us. Do you want that to happen?" Monica told her daughter as if partially telling their daughter why they were running.

"No, mom! Because Gellers don't quit!" Angelique exclaimed, and with that, stopped asking any questions and played the 'game' as if it were a matter of life and death.

The sound of the cops nearing them made Chandler and Monica run faster. They know they should, or else they might get caught.

"In here!" Chandler pointed to an open window of someone's apartment. "There's no one here, I guess we could hide here for a while before we continue running."

Monica and Angelique followed Chandler. They all scooted under the window pane so that no one could see them.

"Chandler, I'm scared. What if I just surrender myself to the police so that this thing could just end?" Monica begged Chandler, hoping that he'll listen to her for them to stop hiding.

"No, you know we can't. Whatever you say Kathy would just come up with fake accusations for you to get into a bigger trouble, and besides, I have thought of a plan for this hide and seek to finally come to an end.

The police finally arrived at the apartment building. They immediately headed to apartment 20 which the 'witness' said was the cradle of the suspect. They barged the door once they saw the said apartment, and saw the four friends playing poker in the living room.

"Excuse me, we are from the NYPD and we are looking for Ms. Monica Geller. We have a warrant of arrest for the crime of kidnapping." Inspector Lenim showed them the warrant. "May we search the vicinity for us to locate the suspect?" The officer continued.

"Monica? You're looking for Monica Geller? Why she's not here. She's in Boston." Ross thought that telling this lie was the best way for the police not to ask further questions.

"No. I believe you are mistaken. A witness informed us that the suspect is currently in this state, in this apartment. Can we take a look at the entire place?"

"Look all you want. But as far as we know, the person you are looking for is a couple of miles away from here. Maybe the witness you are talking about is not saying the truth." Joey said and after gesturing his hand toward the two bedrooms to prove that, indeed, Monica was not there.

The troop looked around the entire area which only lasted a couple of minutes because the space was not that big.

"No sign in here, sir." A subordinate of Inspector Lenim announced.

"Well, I guess you'd believe us now, wont you?" Ross said.

"You do know that hiding wanted people is against the law. A complaint may be filed against both of you." Inspect Lenim warned the two boys. Then, he signaled his men to arrest Ross and Joey.

"What? What the hell! You can't just arrest us! You don't have a warrant to arrest us. That I believe **is** against the law!" Ross was struggling to free himself from the handcuffs.

"I beg to disagree sir, but we are charging you with obstruction of justice for harboring criminals, and for not telling us where she is hiding!" The inspector told them bringing both men with them, leaving Rachel and Phoebe was just shocked with what they saw.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked Rachel.

"I don't know…"

When Chandler and Monica heard that the police cars were driving away from the apartment building, they immediately rose from where they were.

"Hey, come over here," Chandler pointed out to the closet filled with clothes. "Wear this so that when we go down the fire escape, they wouldn't know it's you."

"Okay." Monica then just grabbed brown trench coat and a fisherman's hat which she wore hastily so that they wouldn't waste time.

While Monica was changing clothes, Chandler was making a phone call to his office mate. "Hey Toby, its Chandler. Well remember when you were supposed to be promoted to 11th floor, but then this one officemate of mine said that you were not 11th floor material? And then I said that you should lose hope, and I'll help you get the position. And when you got the position, you asked me how you could repay me and I said that maybe in the future I might need your help? Well, the thing is, I need your help right now. I need to borrow your car for a while, and I need you to make this quick phone call. My life is kind of on the line right now and you're the only person who could help me. So, will you?" Chandler was hoping that Toby would say yes, and so he did. "Yes! Thank you so much Toby? Where are you right now?... Good, that's just around the vicinity. Do you the address of my apartment?... Good. There, is 7 eleven just around the corner, I need you to park your car there and I'll be there in a couple of minutes….. Thank you…. I owe you big time, Toby." With that, Chandler hung up the phone and called out Monica. "Monica, are you done? We better hurry. The car is waiting for us at 7 eleven. We need to move quick because the police might be back soon.

"Okay, I'm done." Monica said. She grabbed Angelique, and the tree of them started to move down the fire escape once more.

At that moment, the police cars were just a couple of minutes away from the apartment building. The second car from the back, which had Inspector Lenim, Ross, Joey and two other police officers, was kind of busy from all the phone calls that the inspector was receiving. "Yes, mam…. We have arrested her brother and her friend too, because we think that they know something about her whereabouts… We know we could get something out from these two… No mam, but I have five people surrounding the area… But… yes… yes… yes mam, we'll just take a U-turn and return to the building… yes mam." Then the inspector yelled to the officer who was behind the wheel, "Let's go back to the place, Ms. Kathy believes that the suspects are just around the area. Radio mobile 43, 38 and 12, tell them we are making a U-turn. We're going back to the apartment.

"There it is, I could already see it. I could already see Toby's car from here. Just a few more steps and we're there." Chandler announced to Monica which made her relieved because she was so afraid that someone would catch them. A few more steps and they were certainly there, but all of a sudden, a noise so familiar made them jump from their place.

"What is that? Why are the police coming back?" Monica asked Chandler who was now in a very panicky state.

"I don't know! What the hell. Why did they come back? C'mon. If we hurry we could reach the car before they see us." After saying that, Chandler grabbed Monica at her arm and carried Angelique at her side. The three of them were running swiftly as possible which made Monica's hat be blown away by the wind. "Hey, my hat." Monica grunted.

"Forget the hat! We're near the car; we won't need that disguise anymore."

The police cars were about to make a turn when suddenly, they saw something unexpected. "Inspector, isn't that Monica Geller?" The officer driving mobile 27 said when he saw a mob surrounding 2 people and a kid running as if being chased by someone.

"It is them! Where are they going? Why are they stopping at 7 eleven?" Inspector Lenim became curious as to why they would go there. "You two, do you know what plan they have in mind?" The Inspector asked both Joey and Ross.

"I have no idea. I, myself am shocked to see them running?" Ross, who seemed to be shocked as well, told the inspector.

"Oh my god Chandler, they're coming nearer and nearer!" Monica now was in a panic mode.

When Inspector Lenim saw that they have already cornered the suspects, he first made a phone call to Kathy informing her that they saw the runaways. After which, he stepped out of the mobile with a megaphone on one hand and clearly made his declaration to the suspect. "Miss Monica Geller, you are wanted by the New York police department for the criminal case of kidnapping. Stop or else we will shoot."


	13. The Adventure Final

"Put you hands up!" Inspector Lenim repeated once more. Chandler didn't know what to do, he was in hysteria. Everything around him seems like a blurred vision, like a dream. Even Monica to him was just a blur. He didn't know what to do, so he just did what he was asked to do –put his hands up.

Monica was shocked to see Chandler's hands on the air. Was he surrendering? After the long hide and seek, he's just gonna surrender now? She couldn't comprehend what was going through Chandler's head; all she knows is that this is on situation that they needed to get out to, but how?

The cops started to surround them, handcuffed the both of them and took away Angelique form them.

"Noooo!" Monica cried out while she was being pushed in the police car, but her cries were ignored, and took Angelique to a separate car.

"C'mon, move faster." The inspector pushed Chandler to make him move faster towards the mobile.

Chandler and Monica were both in the same police car, with the inspector at the front and another officer with them at the back. They rode off their way to the police station. While they were on their way, Monica started to apologize to Chandler.

"Chandler, I'm so sorry for dragging you to my problem."

"Hey, don't think like that, I should be the one who should apologize for trying to believe that I could help you escape this. Okay, so you don't have to feel guilty at all. I still believe we could get out of this soon." Chandler tried to hold onto his little faith that he has left.

"Thank you." Monica replied, and leaned towards him and shared a tender kiss, but was abruptly stopped when the inspector told them so.

"Hey, hey, stop it you two love birds, you both make me wanna puke!"

"Why are you arresting us?" Chandler insisted, still believing that Monica didn't do anything wrong.

"Well her, we are arresting her for kidnapping; while you, we're arresting you for harboring a suspect." The inspector explained.

"But she didn't kidnap Angelique! Kathy gave Angelique to Monica because she could not raise her!" Chandler tried to defend Monica.

"How do you know about this?" The inspector now argued.

"Monica told me!"

"Monica told you? How sure are you that what she's saying is true?" The inspector was now losing his temper.

"Because I know she's not lying. I've known her for more than 10 years, and I know if she lies or not! It's Kathy! It's Kathy who's the one lying!"

Inspector Lenim chose not to answer, he figured that whatever he says would just make Chandler chatter like a monkey. They were now driving for about half an hour now. Chandler was becoming anxious as to what was taking them so long. He then noticed that they were far from the police station, and was taking a different route.

"Hey, hey! Where are you taking us?" Chandler questioned.

"We're just making a short stop. I need to do something first before we reach the police station.

It was after the inspector said these words that the car was finally pulled over. They were in the middle of this empty road where no cars passed by. They were then instructed to go down and move away from the car.

When Chandler and Monica were away from the police car, another car arrived at the same place. It was Kathy with Angelique in her arms. When Monica saw her daughter, she started to become hysterical.

"Angelique!" Monica shouted and ran towards the car. She was then pulled back by the inspector and held her tight so that she wouldn't be able to do any foolish thing.

"What the hell do you want Kathy?" Chandler asked her.

"My daughter, I want my daughter." Kathy answered.

"You cannot have her! I am her mother!" Monica shouted.

"I think you're a bit confused, you are Angelique's so-called mother, but I am her real mother! Any DNA test could prove that!" Kathy was now losing her temper.

"I am her father, and I too have the right to have Angelique!" Chandler was now playing his father card, knowing that it was his last hope.

"Then marry me, Chandler. Let's start our own family, you, me and Angelique." Kathy told him with every ounce of passion.

"What? What the hell are you saying Kathy?" Chandler was confused as ever with what Kathy had just said.

"Marry me Chandler, choose me, pick me. I'll leave everything behind just to b with you. I'd leave Alfred, even if I know he's the wise choice to pick. I'll leave him for you. I love you Chandler, and I always had." A sudden turn of event, Kathy was now begging for Chandler to love her.

"I cant Kathy, I don't love you. It's Monica who I love. And I want to believe that you love Alfred, he's the man you've promised to marry?" Chandler tried to explain.

"No Chandler, it's you who I want. It's you who I want to be with for the rest of my life!" Kathy was now crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Kathy, but I don't love you. I love Monica, she's the only person I've never loved this much!" Chandler stood by the woman he loved the most.

Upon hearing this, Kathy had gone ballistic. She could believe what she was hearing. She could no longer control her feelings and wanted to have what she's always wanted. "If I don not get to have you, then I won't let anyone have you."

Kathy suddenly grabbed the gun in her bag and aimed it to Monica. Chandler was shocked when he saw the gun pointed at Monica; he then saw that Kathy was serious with what she was doing. He grabbed Monica, shielding her with his body from the bullets being fired.

_Bang! Bang!_

It was the last sound Chandler heard. His frail body slowly descended to the ground without loosening his. He then fell down onto Monica's lap, losing the will to survive.

"Chandler, Chandler, please open you eyes! Please wake up! Don't leave Chandler, I love you. Please, I need you, we need you." Monica was shaking Chandler's body trying to bring him back to life. "C'mon Chandler, wake up. You promised me that you'll never leave me! Please Chandler, you promised that you'll love me more than anyone, so please, wake up, for me." Monica cried to see the sight in front of her.


	14. I did it My Way

Monica was just staring at the beautiful scenery in front of her

Monica was just staring at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The silent waves crashing with each other; the flock of seagulls filling the air; the ocean scent which made the breeze oh so cool. It was utopia. And every thing was just too perfect. She didn't want to think of the painful past that she had. Just three years ago, her life was without meaning –always running away from the scornful memories she had since Kathy ruined their lives. But everything was now in the past. No more ghosts could haunt her and ruin the perfect life that she has right now.

Kathy was now in prison after the police saw her shoot Chandler. She was charged of murder, and the case she filed against Monica was abruptly dropped due to lack of evidence. She is said to be imprisoned for a good ten years, and was not allowed to go near Angelique and or any family member within 500 meter radius and was effective for a lifetime.

The governor of New York , Kathy's fiancé, was then accused of being part of a huge syndicate that sold drugs to minors. It was proven that he was really part of the syndicate; moreover, he was the head of the said syndicate, and was sent into prison for a lifetime. The city of New York was then replaced by a peace-loving and family oriented governor who prioritized his citizens.

After the police caught Kathy, they also found out through investigation that Inspector Lenim was paid by Kathy to make the false warrant of arrest to show to Monica. He was then charged of falsification of public document, and was asked to resign from his post. He will be imprisoned for three to five years max, and is asked to do community service for 600 hours per month.

As for Joey and Ross, they were immediately released when they reached the police station. It was then they found out that Inspector Lenim was working for Kathy, and the warrant was not authentic. The two immediately went back to Joey and Chandler's apartment to check how the girls were doing. Rachel and Phoebe told them that there was a shoot out and that Chandler was shot. After hearing what happened to Chandler at the hospital, their life went back to normal; not like before, but at least, no danger was involved.

And as for Monica, she was now living a peaceful life. Even though her life was once haunted by every kind of danger that one could think of, she didn't care. She didn't want to lice in the past. What mattered to her was her future.

She was able to buy a house that had a great view of the beach. It was the only house at the beach actually, it made her separate from the whole world and she liked it. Every time she would get a glimpse of the sparkling sea from above, a smile crept on her face. She remembered the love of her life – Chandler. She remembered how much she loved him; how much she thought of him; how much she cared for him. If only she was given a chance to be with him for one last time; she'd give anything to be with him for one last time. It was these thoughts that kept her mind busy all day, thinking of the one person that she loved the most; the person she loved more than anyone.

The sun was about to set, and the place was looking so dark. She knew that she needed to prepare dinner or else her family would have nothing to eat. Even with the painful past that she had, Monica tried not to feel affected by any of it. She tried to have a positive perspective in life, hoping that all of these things that happened to her had its meaning.

She was now making dinner –macaroni and cheese with cut up hotdogs –their favorite. She starts calling out their names to tell them that dinner is ready. She knows that by this time, the both of them are hungry.

"Angelique! Chandler! Dinner is served. It's your favorite. Macaroni and Cheese with cut up hotdogs." Monica called out, and soon they were both running towards her.

"Wow, mommy, how do you know this is our favorite?" Angelique asked as if she didn't know what her mom would answer.

"Of course I know that's your favorite, it's your dad's favorite too." Monica said with glee.

Chandler was just taking his seat when suddenly, Monica called out his name. "Chandler, honey, what have I told you before; wash your hands first before eating!" Monica commanded. Chandler obeyed her and went to the sink. Monica seeing this tried to help him out. Oh, hear baby, here a stool so you could reach the sink." Monica then grabbed the stool that was sitting at the side of the counter and helped Chandler wash his little hands.

After washing his hands, Chandler went up to Monica and hugged her. "Thanks mommy! I love you!" after hugging his mommy, Chandler kissed her and went straight to the dining table. Monica was left in her same position, bent down just tall enough for Chandler to hug her, she then became teary eyed.

"Mommy, why do you always seem like crying when Channy kisses you?" Angelique was curious as always.

"Nothing Angelique, it's just that I miss your father so much and little Chandler reminds me about your dad." Monica tried to wipe the tears forming at the corner of her eyes and joined them at the dining table.

"Mommy, could your macaroni be any better?" Little Chandler quipped which made Monica laugh like a kid, remembering how Chandler used to say that line. "I love you Chandler, more than anyone." Monica whispered in her breath.

THE END.

--

Well, I hope you liked my fic. I just want to thank everyone who read my fic and to those who left replies on each chapter. I enjoy writing this fic and I hope you could also read my other fics like TOW they both turn 68 and TOW the Closet. Now that I have more free time, I could update those two fics more often. Thank you again for those who enjoyed the fic!

P.S. I know its sad that Chandler died but at least his spirit lives in little Chandler. I was actually unsure whether to kill off Chandler's character and got so confused, so I asked the gods of fate and they told me that it was better to just kill off Chandler's character. By the by, when I say gods of fate, I mean I flipped a coin.:)

Thanks again!:)


End file.
